Naruto:The Next Teen Titan!
by Mystogan DJ Phoenix Slayer
Summary: Naruto is sent to another dimension after finishing the 4th Great Ninja (Shinobi) War. How will Naruto cope, in another world full of different technology? Naruto Teen Titans Crossover NarutoxRaven (Maybe Jinx)
1. Chapter 1-The News

**Hey guys XD! Hope you enjoy this story!**

_This Style Of Writing Is: Thinking_

**This Style Of Writing Is: Either Someone Really Powered Up Or Someone Really Powerful (Except Naruto, He will Only Be Typed Like This If He Is Charged Up A LOT) Or When There Is An Author Note**

This Style Of Writing Is: Normal Talking

**I Hope You Guys Like The Fact That I Made The The Talking, Thinking, Etc Specific! Remember To Review Positively Please!**

**xxx**

With Madara defeated, the Juubi sealed within Naruto, and Kaguya destroyed, peace was finally achieved. When Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Sage Of The Six Paths, gave Naruto and Sasuke half of his chakra to each of them, Sasuke got greedy and tried killing Naruto at the Valley Of The End. However, Hagoromo anticipated this and took his power back, and gave it to Naruto. Naruto then got the Rinnegan, the most destructive Dojutsu in the world. Not only that, but before Madara passed away, he gave his Mangekyou Sharingan to him, along with Obito's eyes. Before the reanimated Hokages passed away, they each gave Naruto a gift.

The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju gave him his own sage mode, and all the scrolls and secrets of **Mokuton ****Jutsu **on his right arm.

The Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju gave him his secrets to **The Flying Raijin**, AKA **The Flying Thunder God Jutsu**, that he created.

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Saratobi gave him many souls from different dimensions by sealing them in his mind, saying that it will keep him company.

The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze gave him 100 Flying Raijin Kunais, and a **BIG** apology for completely making Naruto's life crap.

Hagoromo smiled at Naruto.

**"Sorry, Naruto-Kun, but this life will not be a very good one for someone like you, the sealing of the Juubi along with your fight with Sasuke has already sent you to another dimension. The sage markings on your back represent how long you'll stay here. When it reaches 9 tomoes, you will disappear. Currently, you already have 1... I'm sorry Naruto..."** The Sage God Said.

Naruto opened his mouth, but then closed it, not knowing what to say.

**Suddenly, the second tomoe appeared.**

Naruto then thought back to his fight with Sasuke.

**Flashback: The Valley Of The End**

Naruto Uzumaki, **(Namikaze isn't a clan! Besides, Minato didn't invent the Flying Thunder God Jutsu! So... the name "Namikaze" is kind of useless...)**, the jinchurikki of the Juubi was currently in a one tailed-state of the Juubi's cloak with a white Rasengan in his right hand glaring at Sasuke Uchiha, who was within his Susano'o, considering he didn't want to fully use his Bijuu chakra.

The Uchiha was cackling like a lunatic when he stared at Naruto with his fully matured eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. "Soon I'll have the ultimate power, the one the old fool gave to me, which you **Stole! I WILL HAVE IT BACK!"**

'_I have no other choice…I have to kill Sasuke… sorry everyone, but he's not coming back alive.' _He thought as his Rasengan grew bigger. After the two finished powering up, they leaped at each other with their signature techniques ready.

**"SUSANO'O CHIDORI!"**

**"HOLY BIJUU RASENGAN!"**

The two cried out as their attacks clashed against each other and created a huge shockwave that appeared when a dome of purple chakra closed around them as they struggled to beat the other with their attack. Naruto saw the maniacal look in Sasuke's eyes. "Damn it dobe just die already! No one cares about you! You are a loser and a weakling! **DIE YOU WORTHLESS FOOL! DIE SO THAT I CAN GAIN THE ULTIMATE POWER!" **He roared out as he added more chakra into his ultimate Chidori.

"The only one who's gonna die Sasuke…." He says while a second tail grows from the cloak. **"IS YOU!" **He roared out as his Rasengan grew stronger and destroyed Sasuke's Chidori and tore through his hand and arm, sending blood, flesh and bone in different directions. Sasuke had a look of horror on his face as Naruto's technique beat his and tore through his body.

Before the Uchiha had a chance to even scream out in pain, there was a bright flash of light. When the light dispersed, the last thing Sasuke saw with his single sharingan eye was Naruto activating his Rinnegan.

Little did the blonde know that by doing this, a small tear in the fabric of time appeared.

The cloak receded and Naruto's face returned to normal, however the tear became bigger and began being absorbed into him.

"What the heck!?" Naruto asked, as he instantly grew a tomoe on his back.

**Flashback: End**

**The third tomoe then appeared.**

Naruto turned towards Kakashi.

Naruto tilted his head. "Kakashi-Sensei... Even though you weren't...the best teacher...I still consider you as my friend and Sensei!" He exclaimed, before finding something in his cloak. He quickly tossed it towards Kakashi, who caught it with ease. His eyes widened as he saw what it was. The picture that was taken the day they were official gennin. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke, vice-versa, with Sakura looking at Sasuke adoringly. Meanwhile, Kakashi was ruffling both Naruto and Sasuke's hair with one of his famous eye smiles.

**The fourth tomoe appeared. **

Naruto looked up, seeing everyone's downcast faces.

Naruto smiled, knowing he will be missed.

"Everyone! I'm sorry it has to end this way! However, I want to say something I've wanted to say for a long time!" Naruto began, before taking a deep breath.

**"PEACE HAS FINALLY BEEN ACHIEVED!"** He said at the top of his lungs, getting roares of approval from the shinobi.

**The fifth tomoe appeared. **

**"I'm afraid your times nearly up Naruto-Kun."** The Sage said, deflating everyone's cheering.

**The sixth tomoe appeared. **

**"However, I can bring one person of your choosing as well to the unknown dimension, if you want."**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Re-Really!?" He asked, surprised.

The Sage nodded.

**The seventh tomoe appeared. **

**"Also, you will be weakened, meaning you will have less chakra, less techniques... (etc)...but, you will be able to learn them again. Fear not, you won't lose your memory... you will just not have enough to control it, even with the Juubi's chakra. Remember, the Juubi's chakra is in sync with yours. The better your's is, the better the Juubi's is." **He finished.

**The eighth tomoe appeared.**

Naruto nodded, in serious thought.

"I...see...well then, I choose-"

**xxx**

Well, it will end here! You guys choose who you want it to be!

Here are your choices!

Gaara

Konohamaru Saratobi

Kakashi Hatake

No-one (-.-)

**VOTE IS FINISHED**

** Hope you enjoy the next chapter, which is open right now!**

**xxx**

**Thanks,**

**Mystogan DJ Phoenix Slayer**


	2. Chapter 2-The Dimensional Rip

**Hey guys XD! Hope you enjoy this story!**

_This Style Of Writing Is: Thinking_

**This Style Of Writing Is: Either Someone Really Powered Up Or Someone Really Powerful (Except Naruto, He will Only Be Typed Like This If He Is Charged Up A LOT) Or When There Is An Author Note**

This Style Of Writing Is: Normal Talking

**I Hope You Guys Like The Fact That I Made The The Talking, Thinking, Etc Specific! Remember To Review Positively Please!  
><strong>

**xxx**

**Oh yeah by the way, the votes were pretty close! I got a few messages (Private messaging) about the votes, but most of it was from the reviews:**

**Konohamaru Saratobi: 7**

**Gaara No Subaku: 5**

**Kakashi Hatake: 6**

**No one: 5**

**The winner is...**

***Drumroll* **

**"KONOHAMARU!"**

**"Yes!" Cried Konohamaru, as balloons came from...somewhere... and cheering could be heard. **

**Behind him was Kakashi, Gaara, and a weird creepy guy with a sign that said "NO-ONE". They all had depressed auras as they weren't picked.  
><strong>

**"As the winner, you not ONLY get to go with Naruto in the new dimension _that could kill you _but ALSO have your memory wiped of the last 5 minutes!" ****Mystogan DJ Phoenix Slayer said, with a smile on his face.**

**"Wait, wha-?" **

**"You see, now that you know that you will get picked, their isn't enough drama! So, I will first wipe your memory of these 5 minutes, teleport you back to your dimension where Naruto is about to pick who he will bring, and then unfreeze time!" He said, cheerfully. **

**"So don't run and scream and panic, and lets face it-it's REALLY annoying to catch a trained ninja in the time of war! It's just a waste of time!" He said, just as Konohamaru began running and screaming about "Weird creepy DJ's and their dumb animal codenames...", making him slap his face.**

**"Why do I even bother...HEY WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY NAME! PHOENIX'S ARE COOL! COME BACK HERE!"**

**xxx**

**Last Time:**

**"However, I can bring one person of your choosing as well to the unknown dimension, if you want."**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Re-Really!?" He asked, surprised.

The Sage nodded.

**The seventh tomoe appeared. **

**"Also, you will be weakened, meaning you will have less chakra, less techniques... (etc)...but, you will be able to learn them again. Fear not, you won't lose your memory... you will just not have enough to control it, even with the Juubi's chakra. Remember, the Juubi's chakra is in sync with yours. The better your's is, the better the Juubi's is." **He finished.

**The eighth tomoe appeared.**

Naruto nodded, in serious thought.

"I...see...well then, I choose-"

**xxx  
><strong>

"I choose Konohamaru!" Naruto exclaimed, shocking everyone.

Konohamaru was the most surprised of all, not thinking his "sensei" would pick him, before quickly appearing next to him. It wasn't that complicated to choose, actually. Konohamaru not only lost his grandfather, who was also the 3rd Hokage, but his uncle, Asuma. He then had to endure the pain of seeing them again,as reanimations, from the **Edo Tensei**. In a way, he was just like Naruto, who also lost almost everything close to him. That's why he picked Konohamaru.

**The ninth tomoe appeared.**

Naruto staring fading, feet first, slowly coming towards his stomach.

**"Quickly, Naruto! Grab Konohamaru by the shoulder!" **The Sage Of The Six Paths warned, just as they both disappeared.

The wise sage smiled.

**"I'll see you at the Dimensional Rip Of Choosing", Naruto!" **He said to himself, before disappearing in a spark of golden dust.

**Time Skip: At The Dimensional Rip Of Choosing:**

**There were hundreds of-Excuse me, *Cough* *Cough* **There, much better. As I was saying, there were hundreds of dimensional rips in the anti-gravitational place Naruto and Konohamaru were in. They have been wandering aimlessly, not knowing what to do. The sage instantly appeared in front of them, shocking them.

"Where have you been! We've been stuck here for hours!"

"Where have you been! We've been stuck here for hours!" Naruto and Konohamaru shouted in unison.

The legendary man sweat-dropped.

_**"I guess time and space goes faster here...meh, I guess I AM becoming**_** old..."** He thought, before sighing.

**"Look. You can choose which dimension you can go to. I would recommend this one."** He gestured towards the one to his right **"Since it is completely knew, and has super powered people like you." ** He finished.

"Powers? What powers?" Asked Konohamaru, which made Naruto and the sage slap their forehead.

"You're kidding, right Konohamaru? He's obliviously talking about our enhanced speed and strength, compared to civilians!" He exclaimed, only for the sage's eye to twitch.

**"I'm TALKING ABOUT YOUR POWER OVER CHAKRA YOU IDIOTS!" **He shouted, before calming himself down.

**"Just go into the dimensional rip! Remember, **you will be weakened, meaning you will have less chakra and less techniques...but, you will be able to learn them again. Some of your jutsu's won't work, as you either don't have enough chakra or chakra control, especially with the Juubi's chakra. Remember, the Juubi's chakra is in sync with yours. The better your chakra control is, the better the Juubi's chakra control is." ** ** He said seriously, only to see Naruto and Konohamaru playing a video game they got from...somewhere...making him sigh in frustration, before shoving them into the dimension.

"Hey! I was just about to beat Naruto new high scoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_eeeeeeeee_" he said,a s they were both pulled into the hole.

The sage shook his head. **"Humans, I swear, they just do the most idiotic things!" **He groaned in annoyance, before glancing at the video game Naruto and Konohamaru were playing not long ago. He grinned, before starting to play.

**Decide Your Username! **

It said, as the ancient legend inserted:

** NARUTO'S ASS KICKER  
><strong>

**Welcome, Naruto's Ass Kicker! This is level one! **

It exclaimed, before he was introduced to level 1.

The sage raised an eyebrow, before hitting the button in the middle. On the screen, a lazer shot out of the space ship, destroying a puny ship.

**AMAZING! NEW HIGH SCORE!**

**1. Naruto's Ass Kicker!**-**1 Point!**

**2. Naruto-0.5 Points!**

** 3. Konohamaru-0.4 Points!**

He sweat dropped. How did you EVEN GET less than a point!? He couldn't even THINK of a WORSE player than those two!

**Time Skip: Jump City**

Meanwhile, as Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing Bubble Bots 2, they sneezed. **(Cruel, I know)**

"Dude, someone's thinking about us! They're probably talking about how awesome we are!" Beast Boy exclaimed, thinking of the amazing stuff one of his "fans" were talking about, including him.

**BOOM!**

Outside of Jump City, Naruto and shot out to the ground like a meteorite, crashing into a few layers of the earth, as Konohamaru was nowhere to be seen. Naruto groaned, feeling the full effect of his "weakened" state. Normally, he could have handled it no problem, but now, he felt like a ton of bricks collapsed onto him. Konohamaru was safe in Naruto's Kamui dimension, as, one of them HAD to at least hit the ground, the place the Kamui had to adjust. Naruto was wearing Obito's white mask, an Akatsuki cloak, the ten Akatsuki rings, with the classic shinobi sandals. His clothes weren't that damaged, but physically and mentally, he felt like he was going to die of pain. Before he collapsed, he saw a...green...hairy...boy thing...and a cyborg, half human, half metal.

**xxx**

**OHHHHHHHHHHH-Cliffhanger! Well, hope you enjoyed! Rember, I'm updating AT LEAST every month!**

**Thanks,**

**Mystogan DJ Phoenix Slayer**


	3. Chapter 3-Book Shop (Merry X-Mas Guys!)

**Hey guys XD! Hope you enjoy this story!**

_This Style Of Writing Is: Thinking_

**This Style Of Writing Is: Either Someone Really Powered Up Or Someone Really Powerful (Except Naruto, He will Only Be Typed Like This If He Is Charged Up A LOT) Or When There Is An Author Note**

This Style Of Writing Is: Normal Talking

**I Hope You Guys Like The Fact That I Made The The Talking, Thinking, Etc Specific! Remember To Review Positively Please!**

**xxx**

**Sorry Guys! I couldn't log into my account for some reason (code call 2), so in the end I figured out that I only had to change browser (which is so much different than the original one I used) **

**xxx**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: (A/N)**

**I made this chapter a lot longer than the other chapters, since it's Christmas! Merry Christmas everyone! I will also make every other chapter a bit longer than usual  
><strong>

**(Christmas: Thursday, December 25, 2014)**

**if this Christmas is over, then Happy Last Christmas!  
><strong>

**Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**xxx**

**Last Time:**

**BOOM!**

Outside of Jump City, Naruto and shot out to the ground like a meteorite, crashing into a few layers of the earth, as Konohamaru was nowhere to be seen. Naruto groaned, feeling the full effect of his "weakened" state. Normally, he could have handled it no problem, but now, he felt like a ton of bricks collapsed onto him. Konohamaru was safe in Naruto's Kamui dimension, as, one of them HAD to at least hit the ground, the place the Kamui had to adjust. Naruto was wearing Obito's white mask, an Akatsuki cloak, the ten Akatsuki rings, with the classic shinobi sandals. His clothes weren't that damaged, but physically and mentally, he felt like he was going to die of pain. Before he collapsed, he saw a...green...hairy...boy thing...and a cyborg, half human, half metal.

**Now:**

Naruto opened his eyes, looking around the white room. He had a few machines connected to him, each one making a "BEEP" sound.

_"Phew, no blood machines! If they checked my blood, they would go crazy! Don't blame them, after all, I am a god-like ninja from a different dimension..." _He inwardly sighed with relief.

He opened and closed his hand to make sure he was OK, before standing up. He was still wearing his war clothes **(THANK GOD! HE DOESN'T HAVE A COPY!)**(Akatsuki cloak and rings, and Obito's final mask), and had his seals from the reanimated Hokage's. Speaking of Hokage's, the Third gave him some "souls" from a different dimension to have company.

_"I wonder who and what they are? I'll see them now..."_ He thought, as he started meditating.

...Only to be interrupted by a loud **"Booyah!", **making his eye twitch in annoyance.**  
><strong>

"Oh yeah! I beat Beast Boy's high score!" The voice said, before being interrupted by Beast Boy.

"Dude, now's not the time! Your light thingy is flashing!" The one known as Beast Boy said.

"What!? That's impossible! That guy crashed through the Earth, probably from a very high part of the sky! I checked, and he's human! If anything, he should at least be in coma for a few more years! Lets check!" He said.

Naruto heard many footsteps getting louder and louder.

_"Uh oh... I need to go...I don't want to be questioned over and over again..." _He sighed before making sure his mask was in place.

When the metallic door slid open, Naruto quickly went for the exit.

"Titans! He's getting away!" A...traffic light looking boy...said.

They all charged at Naruto, hoping to keep him in the Titans Tower.

_"Well, Kamui's out of the question, it's too slow to warp...so, looks like I have to do it the old fashion way!" _He thought, before adding chakra to his legs, increasing his speed by over tenfold.

In a burst of lightning, Naruto was gone in a flash.

* * *

><p>In a wasteland right outside of jump city, Naruto reappeared, before going through a couple of hand signs. He then swiftly clasped his hands together, before shouting:<p>

**"Wood Style: Holy Wooden Tree!"**

A tree suddenly sprouted out from the ground, before turning into money. In an instant, the tree transformed into a pile of cash. Naruto smiled, before going through another series of hand seals.

**"Earth Style: Focused Statue Jutsu!"**

This time, a huge chunk of stone erupted from the ground. Then, it all crumbled down into rubble, leaving one thing intact, a briefcase. Naruto smiled, before quickly putting the pile of money inside the briefcase.

_"Man, I wonder how people actually survive without such useful jutsu's like these! Oh well, their loss..."_ He shrugged, before walking back into the city.

* * *

><p>Strolling around the city, Naruto was thinking of what to do.<p>

_"Well, I don't really want to fight anyone like I always did before...maybe I should own a bookstore or arcade...well, I've always wanted to just have a time of peace and read..."_ He thought, before deciding to buy a bookstore.

He looked around, and found a nice bookstore he could buy. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. It was perfect. He walked inside, before finding the owner.

"Excuse me." He started, as the Bookstore Owner turned around.

"Yes?" He smiled.

"I'd like to buy your bookstore, including the books in here."

* * *

><p>Well, it honestly went much better than expected. Naruto easily had enough money thanks to his patience and genius<strong>(CoughCoughJutsuCheatCough)<strong>, and still had over a thousand dollars to spare. He decided to use the rest of the money to redecorate the bookstore. With all his money, he bought over a hundred books, including ancient magical books worth over a fortune. He read some of his books, and finally understood where he was with the help of shadow clones**(CoughCoughLazyCoughCough)**. He also made his own base, similar to the famous Batcave. It was inside a hollow mountainside near Jump City. To add to that, he made the bookstore much more decorative, with painted golden dragons around every corner. The top left one was pure white, the top right one was shadow black, the bottom left was jade green, and the bottom right was sky blue. All in all, it looked **awesome**.

Instantly, he got excited customers rushing in hoping to buy his books. He sighed, knowing this will be a hard day...for his shadow clones! No way in hell he would do something as boring as that!

**Time Skip: 5 Days**

Naruto finally reached the spirits that old man third was talking about. Each one had a special power and personality.

The first one was called Goku. He had control over "Ki" or something like that...

The second one was called Zoro. He had amazing skills over his three blades, which he called the "Three Sword Style".

The third one was called Edward Newgate, also known as Whitebeard, dubbed "The Strongest Man In The World" in his prime.

The fourth one was called Vegeta. He had the same power as Goku, except they both had a different range of techniques.

The fifth one was Majin Buu. He had amazing strength, and an INCREDIBLE healing ability, easily healing a lost limb in 2 seconds flat.

He had already tried the First Hokage's secrets and techniques, and boy, were they powerful! One of them was the Jutsu Madara used when he was up against the 5 Kage's, which completely destroyed the wasteland Naruto was on when he tested the jutsu's. The Second Hokage's techniques were really helpful to learn the **Flying Thunder God Jutsu, AKA The Flying Raijin. **The Fourth Hokage, his...dad...'s gift was slightly helpful, as he didn't want to make so many kunai's with the sealing formula. Naruto also tried communicating with the Juubi, but apparently it didn't want to talk.

Naruto's eyes widened. _"Oh shit! Konohamaru's still in the Kamui dimension! I totally forgot!" _He thought, before sending chakra to his left eye, transforming it into a Mangekyou Sharingan. The air around him swiveled around, before creating a mini vortex. Konohamaru came out, screaming in surprise.

"Ahhhhh! What the heck! I was stuck there for like, 10 days! What have you been doing!" He demanded.

"The uh-Kamui didn't adjust yet...so uh-it was impossible..to get you out?" Naruto lied **(Horribly) **through his teeth, making Konohamaru take a deep breath, before sighing.

"Ok, so where are we?"

"It's a long story, to begin, I was-

**Time Skip: 15 Minutes**

"Are you kidding me! If something as strong as this, Super Man, exists, we should train! Not own a bookstore!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

Naruto shook his head.

"Nah. I kinda like owning a bookstore. It's peaceful." he stated, making Konohamaru shout more at him.

"Konohamaru, I like fighting as much as you, it's just that there's nothing to do, except join the Teen Titans, which I don't want to do...considering they fight crime almost EVERY DAY. I just wanna relax, ya know?"

"Urg, fine. If you'll excuse me, I'll be training!" Konohamaru stomped out of the door, in slight anger, making Naruto sigh.

"Ok, ok. I'll come too." Naruto said, making the slightly younger teen smile brightly at him.

"YES! OK, I was thinking we could do a Rasengan battle first, then-"

"Actually," Naruto interrupted. "I'd like you to beat the crap out of me."

Konohamaru looked at Naruto as if he was crazy.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." he reassured, making Konohamaru nod slowly in confusion.

_"Or, at least, my Saiyan Blood_ does." He inwardly smirked, knowing this will make him AT LEAST 5 times stronger than he is now.

**Time Skip: The Next Day**

As she made her way down the street towards her favorite tea shop, Raven could be heard grumbling under her breath about stupid green loudmouths and cocky robots, not being able to catch an injured "ninja", as they called him.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the grey skinned girl took several deep breaths to calm herself. It wouldn't be good if her emotions got the better of her, and she destroyed something by accident.

She ignored the people staring at her; being used to it. If anything, she handled it the best out of all her friends. Because of her dark personality and looks, not many people would approach her, despite her popularity as a Teen Titan.

As she was passing by a nice looking bookstore, some of the books caught here eye.

_"Eh, why not?" _She asked to herself, before walking in.

The shop was actually bigger then she had thought it would be from the outside.

It was nice; several bookshelves with all different genres were set up and beautiful looking dragons hanging from the room's corners.

Slowly making her way around the shop, stopping at random places to look at the shelves, Raven soon found herself in the middle of the room. She couldn't decide on which book to read, as each one seemed so fascinating.

She eventually decided on the "Fantasy" section, where there were books about children becoming ninja, and having control over elements, with leaders called "Hokage's", who were the best of the best. **(Sound Familiar?)**

But that hadn't really caught her eyes. What was were the "Magical Spells" section. What shocked her was the fact she recognized them as spell and occult books, particularly rare ones that must have been worth a small fortune each. Raven had actually been trying to find one of these books in particular for several years now. They might help her control her powers.

She took one of the books and walked to the counter. There, was a young boy, about 13 years old.

He wore long pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. He also had a long scarf around his neck, with a Konoha Forehead Protector on his head. How she may know this, you may ask? In the fantasy section, the Forehead Protector was in the first couple pages, explaining it was your honor as a ninja.

"I'd like to buy this book." She said, glancing at the slightly younger boy, making him nod.

"That will be $50 dollars." Konohamaru replied, resisting the urge to punch Naruto in the face for giving him a job like this, instead of training.

Turning to look at the boy again, Raven let a little bit of surprise enter her voice.

"Why do you wear a Konoha Forehead Protector? Isn't it part of the book?"

Konohamaru's eyes widened, before berating himself for wearing it

"Actually, I'm a huge fan of these _books_." He said, trying not to emphasize the work "book", considering that WAS his life.

Accepting the lie, Raven nodded, before paying.

"Raven."

"Konohamaru."

"Isn't that the name of a character in the same book?" She asked, making Konohamaru inwardly groan.

"My parent's were huge fans, so they made my name after the book." He lied.

Raven's eyes narrowed. The book didn't exist when he was born. Heck, the book was only out for a few days! Something wasn't right, but she decided to think about it later. She took her book, before walking out the bookstore.

To say she was shocked at his words would be an understatement. Here was a book, one that could help her control her powers, which she had been trying to find for years! And this bookstore had it this entire time! She decided to come back the next day for more books, and she forgot to use the book that day.

**Time Skip: Night Time**

The shop FINALLY closed, as Konohamaru walked outside. He and Naruto were supposed to meet somewhere near an alley, around the cafe shop. When he arrived at the destination, Naruto was already there, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You're late." He said simply.

Naruto was wearing dark blue jeans, a black vest with a grey T-shirt underneath, with 10 shurikens in his vest, just in case.

"Well, you se-" He started, only to be interrupted.

"Give me all your money! Now!" Threatened a mugger, with a curved knife in his grip.

"Hmm...how about no." Said Naruto, before throwing a shuriken towards the mugger.

He barely dodged it, before charging towards them. Naruto rolled his eyes, before using the **Substitution Jutsu **to get behind him, and kicking him in the back. Meanwhile, the mugger winced in pain, feeling the pain in his back. He was unarmed, as he stabbed a log, which had his blade stuck in their tightly. Behind them, the titans looked at the trio in shock, not believing their eyes.

**Flashback: 15 Minutes Ago**

"Titans! There's a mugger in the town, near the "Greeny Cafe"!" Robin said, as they all charged towards their goal.

**Flashback: End**

What they saw shocked them. They couldn't believe that a pair of "civilians" actually defeated a mugger using some kind of replacement technique! And that star that the blonde teen wasn't a star at all. It was a shuriken!

**xxx**

**Well, hope you enjoyed the story! Merry Christmas! (I posted this story a bit earlier than Christmas, since at Christmas it'll be REALLY busy)**

**Thanks,**

**Mystogan DJ Phoenix Slayer**


	4. Chapter 4-How?

**Hey guys XD! Hope you enjoy this story!**

_This Style Of Writing Is: Thinking_

**This Style Of Writing Is: Either Someone Really Powered Up Or Someone Really Powerful (Except Naruto, He will Only Be Typed Like This If He Is Charged Up A LOT) Or When There Is An Author Note**

This Style Of Writing Is: Normal Talking

**I Hope You Guys Like The Fact That I Made The The Talking, Thinking, Etc Specific! Remember To Review Positively Please!**

**xxx**

_"Who is he...?"_The titan leader thought.

Naruto turned around.

"Konohamaru. Remember, only use your powers if necessary. Otherwise, use shuriken, kunai, or any other object around you. It is very dangerous if you reveal your powers." Naruto said, dead serious.

Konohamaru nodded.

"I know."

_"What powers? Are they like me?"_ Raven thought, thinking about her demonic side.

Naruto then smiled.

"Good. Now that the store is closed and we have some extra time...wanna train?"

Konohamaru's smile said it all. They both instantly disappeared in a flash.

"Damnit!" Robin cursed. "Where are they!?"

**Time Skip: 3 Hours**

**"Kamehameha!"**

**"Wind Style: Wind Bullet!"**

Both attacks clashed, before exploding. When the smoke disappeared, both fighters were on their knees, gasping for air.

Konohamaru smirked.

"Looks like it's a draw..." He said, making Naruto shake his head negative.

"First of all, I just started training with my new abilities. Second of all..." He started, before pointing down at Konohamaru's feet.

He looked down and saw over a dozen paper bombs scattered around him.

"When..." Konohamaru was shocked.

"When our abilities clashed. Remember, don't wait for the big attacks to finish clashing. Always use your surroundings to your advantage." He said sagely, before putting his hands in a ram seal.

**"Kai!"**

"Shi-

Instantly fire and smoke filled the entire wasteland. The only thing seen was Naruto looking around with his guard up, ready to strike any second if needed to.

**"Always use your surroundings to your advantage. Sound familiar?"** Konohamaru's voice boomed, across every corner.

Naruto's eye twitched, before sighing.

"I'm sorry, you made me do this..." He said, shaking his head in sorrow, before summoning an item covered in smoke, from a scroll.

When the smoke disappeared, a gameboy was in Naruto's hands.

Konohamaru's eyes narrowed.

"He wouldn't dare..." He said out loud, making Naruto turn to the exact location Konohamaru was in.

"Found you sucka!" He said before charging.

"Shit!" Konohamaru swore, before running.

"No use running, with my new ability **(Ki Sensing, from Goku And Vegeta)**, I can sense you!" He said, grinning.

"Then why didn't you use it at the beginning?" Konohamaru said curiously.

A huge face palm was heard seconds after.

**Time Skip: 1 Month**

In the last month, nothing especially happened. They still sold books, trained and fought every day. Luckily, the Teen Titans couldn't see their faces because of the night. Naruto also got another ability which allowed him to control his blood. None of his friends knew, not even Majiin Buu, the weirdest of them all **(Majiin Buu: Hey!)**. What they did know was that he could transform it at will and could morph it into blades, bullets, explosives, etc. The only drawback was that it was his blood, meaning he should only use if for emergencies.

It was raining hard with thunder storms shaking the sky. It was so bad, Naruto and Konohamaru decided to close the shop early and cancel training. They had no idea how the storm appeared so suddenly, especially on such a bright, sunny day.

**Flash Back: Morning**

Everything was going great. The sun was shining brightly, the sky as blue, and they had many customers in their shop. Suddenly, rain started pouring down. A few minutes later, the sky turned black.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Something's…off…." He said out loud.

A lightning bolt instantly hit a car parked right in front of his shop.

"Shit!" Naruto swore, surprised the weather changed so drastically, before activating his Sharingan. His Doujutsu spinned to life, before transforming into the Mangekyou state.

_"With my Kamui, I can check if there is something wrong with the flow of space and time…wait a minute…"_ Naruto stopped channeling chakra to his eyes in shock, realizing something important, thus deactivating his Sharingan.

_"This feeling…It's the exact same feeling as when me and Konohamaru came here! Someone from the Elemental Nations is coming here!" _Naruto thought, before running towards Konohamaru.

**Flash Back: End**

Naruto and Konohamaru walked out of Jump City, ignoring the dangerous thunder and heavy rain. Naruto glanced at Konohamaru, before stopping.

"This is the place. This is where the portal will open. I can feel it." He said, as they both waited.

Both ninja were fully equipped with ninja gear, just in case it was an Akatsuki member, or some sort of enemy.

A second later, black substances coming from thin air appeared in every direction, flowing into a small hole. Naruto activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, glaring at the hole. The hole got bigger and bigger, until it was the size of a door, before shrinking in a rapid pace.

Naruto readied himself, bracing for what would happen next. The black hole then blew up, leaving a bright flash of black and white. When the light died down, Naruto looked at the area with suspicion.

Where Naruto was staring at, was Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Gaara.

The first thing Naruto said was "Sasuke, how are you alive, I KILLED you with my bare hands…" He said suspiciously.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with an eye smile.

"Well…none of us know except for Sasuke himself. But he's not sharing his secrets with us…" He said in mock sadness.

**XXX**

**What will happen next? Why are they here? What about Sasuke? **

**Well, hope you enjoyed the story!**

**P.S. This Chapter was a bit shorter than I had expected, I'll make the next chapter longer!**

**Thanks,**

**Mystogan DJ Phoenix Slayer**


	5. Chapter 5-Lame? ME?

**Review's Review Time!**

00gohan123 Says: "A little bit on the short side but that's ok"

**Yeah, I know I've been writing a bit short, and I'll try making them longer, thanks for reviewing! **

Smithzila123 Says: "Kamehameha which destroyed the moon somehow ties with wind style air bullet. I don't see how that works."

**Well, technically Piccolo destroyed the moon (He doesn't know Kamehameha), and Naruto made a weaker version of it, as he doesn't want to use TOO much power.**

Smithzila123 Says (In the next chapter): Fuck your story! To me you just ruined it with sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi coming to that world. ( I don't mind gara ) In all seriousness what the fuck man. You were doing so good. Now it's just ruined."

**Well, sorry. I actually hate Sakura, etc etc, so they'll be like a thorn, trying to bring Naruto back, nothing too big...**

**xxx**

**Hey guys XD! Hope you enjoy this story!**

_This Style Of Writing Is: Thinking_

**This Style Of Writing Is: Either Someone Really Powered Up Or Someone Really Powerful (Except Naruto, He will Only Be Typed Like This If He Is Charged Up A LOT) Or When There Is An Author Note**

This Style Of Writing Is: Normal Talking

**I Hope You Guys Like The Fact That I Made The The Talking, Thinking, Etc Specific! Remember To Review Positively Please!**

**xxx**

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked in suspicion.

Kakashi eye smiled. "Well, you see...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"They are here to make you come back to the Elemental Nations. I'm here on my own authority to make sure they don't hurt you." Gaara interrupted.

Naruto shook his head.

"No."

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"No? What do you mean "No"?! You can come back, you idiot! Why would you want to stay in this place!?" Sakura screeched **(I hate Sakura, so I might exaggerate a bit in her uselessness...) **

"I mean no! I like this place, unlike in Konoha. Now that I think about it, there's nothing waiting for me back home! My "best friend" tried to kill me, the girl I "liked" hits me every time I open my mouth AND was completely useless until she was trained by Tsunade, my "sensei" neglected me for the first 5 years and entered us in a death exam we weren't prepared for, along the fact he abandoned me for Sasuke for the final part of the exam, one of the few people that actually CARED about me died at the hands of his ow student, and my "dad" completely ruined my life by sealing the nine tails inside of me! If he had sealed it inside of himself and my mom who were already dying, then the whole Akatsuki organisation would have failed and everyone else didn't have to die because of the war!" Naruto said angrily.

Everyone put their heads down in shame except for Sakura, who started screeching AGAIN.

"YOU FUCKING RETARD AND FAILURE OF A SHINOBI! JUST COME BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" The retarded monkey-I mean Sakura screeched.

Naruto grit his teeth in fresh rage he hadn't felt in a LONG time, before activating his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**. **

Instantly, Sakura was trapped in Naruto's Tsyukoyomi. She was tied to a "Plus" shaped post with ropes tied around her arms and legs.

"You think my life was simple and nice!? You think I WANTED you to hit me all the time!? Well now, I'm transferring all my pain to your brain directly!" He said, before making a hand sign.

Lets just say, that Sakura didn't last the first 5 years of Naruto's life...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, before falling flat on her face, unconscious.

"..."

"..."

"She's still useless...?" Naruto asked.

"She's still useless..." Kakashi confirmed.

Naruto shook his head, before walking away.

"I'm not in the mood to fight you clowns..." He said, vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey what about me! I don't know how to do that!" Konohamaru cried out, before throwing a smoke bomb on the ground.

**Time Skip: 5 Hours**

"Urgh, this is really boring..." Konohamaru said, before whipping out a video gameboy.

He started playing furiously, completely ignoring the line full of customers.

"Screw you old people, it's the future, BITCH!" He shouted out, continuing to play on his game.

* * *

><p>"What should I do...With them here, my plans will be ruined! I need to get rid of them..." Naruto said out loud, thinking.<p>

"I guess I have no choice but to fight them head on and make them go back, possibly, I have to kill them..." Naruto sighed.

"As the old man always said, I'm too old for this shit..."

* * *

><p>Naruto was currently training, in the middle of a desert <strong>(Somewhere...) <strong>with his clones, honing his skills and hand to hand combat techniques. He didn't really have anything else to do, and knew that even with Konohamaru's help, they would have a bit of trouble handling the Konoha Team. Speaking of Konohamaru..."

* * *

><p>"SCREW YOU! JUST LEAVE! I'M ABOUT TO BEAT MY HIGH SCORE!" He shouted out, screaming at the angry line of customers.<p>

"Excuse me, but I really need to buy this book...I'm late to a party, especially since a black cat crossed my path, so I need to walk around the city 10 times..." A man called out.

Konohamaru rolled his eyes.

"Sure, let me just-YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He shouted out, as the man was revealed to be Kakashi.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with an eye smile.

"I just want to buy these books..." He said, showing the Icha Icha book in his hand.

"I should have known it was you! Who else makes such lame and stupid excuses and lies!"

"Lame...? Lies...? Me...?" He asked to himself with a depressed aura, sulking in the corner.

**xxx**

**Anyway guys, I know the story was a bit short. Sorry about that.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: **

**While I'll continue this story, I'll also make another one. I'm not sure when, but the storyline is about the same except he goes to the One Piece World. I've already tried it before, but it was a bit of a fail, and I'm gona try again! This time, the story will be different, longer, awesomer, with a new plot. It should be released at Today (Feb 1, 2015), but I'm not sure. Hope you'll enjoy!**

**xxx**

**Well, hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Thanks,**

**Mystogan DJ Phoenix Slayer**


End file.
